SureScripts is delighted to submit this response to the Request for Applications to Pilot Test Electronic Prescribing Standards (RFA-HS-06-001). We have developed a study that addresses the need to test all of the initial e-prescribing standards during calendar year 2006, with clear and appropriate goals and objectives, a novel and innovative approach, a seasoned and well-balanced research and project team, and in environments that will contribute to the probability of success within a reasonable budget. Responding to this RFA and conducting the study is central to SureScripts mission to improve the overall prescribing process. This effort will leverage SureScripts' industry expertise, neutrality, and leadership in the standards development process, its collaborative approach that brings together all key stakeholders, and its uniquely holistic view of the entire prescribing process that encompasses the workflow and software systems in the physician practice and the pharmacy and the network in between, as well as an emphasis on improving patient safety and convenience. SureScripts has partnered with a team from Brown University, with assistance from Midwestern University, to conduct the research and evaluation of the electronic prescribing standards. The project and research team includes pharmacists, physicians, technology and business process experts who are experienced with electronic prescribing standards, workflow evaluation, survey design and research methodologies. In addition, our Chain Pharmacy Advisory Council and our Independent Pharmacy Advisory Council will provide planning and coordination oversight and advice to the project. Underlying this application is SureScripts belief that for electronic prescribing to be successful, it must be a "whole product." The whole product includes those elements that are attractive to the mainstream user and grows more comprehensive over time to ensure optimal use.